


the ramos gin fizz cocktail

by hipgrab (merrymegtargaryen)



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I never thought I would write this but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/hipgrab
Summary: “She likes you.”Clyde glances down at his sister. “What?”“She likes you,” Mellie says again. “Why else you think she’s fixin’ your car for free?”He turns back to the window, where Rey is indeed elbow-deep in the hood of his car. Truth be told, he doesn’t know. Neighborly kindness, perhaps. Pity for his handicap. Because she’s just a nice person. He hasn’t thought much about it. He definitely hasn’t considered the possibility that she likes him the way Mellie seems to be implying.“I think you’re imaginin’ things.”“And I think you wouldn’t notice a pretty girl flirtin’ with you if she stripped naked and begged you to take her.”





	the ramos gin fizz cocktail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [benperor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/benperor/gifts), [oscillateswildly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscillateswildly/gifts).



> Listen...I literally never thought I was going to write this, but my friends are enablers, so...here we are. 
> 
> This is an early birthday present for Abby and a belated birthday present for Becca--hope you guys like it!

“She likes you.” 

Clyde glances down at his sister. “What?”

“She likes you,” Mellie says again. “Why else you think she’s fixin’ your car for free?”

He turns back to the window, where Rey is indeed elbow-deep in the hood of his car. Truth be told, he doesn’t know. Neighborly kindness, perhaps. Pity for his handicap. Because she’s just a nice person. He hasn’t thought much about it. He definitely hasn’t considered the possibility that she likes him the way Mellie seems to be implying. 

“I think you’re imaginin’ things.” 

“And I think you wouldn’t notice a pretty girl flirtin’ with you if she stripped naked and begged you to take her.”

“Stop,”  he says, his cock twitching at the image. That is the last thing he wants while his sister is standing less than a foot away from him. “She ain’t flirtin’ with me, she’s just--”

“Fixin’ your car, free of charge, on her day off.” Mellie fixes him with an unimpressed look. “Maybe she ain’t flirtin’ like women do in your bar, but she’s flirtin’ all the same.” 

Well, Clyde doesn’t know about that, but he does know that, like most of the Logans, once Mellie’s got something in her head, there’s no getting it out. So he doesn’t say anything else, just grunts as he turns back to watch Rey fix his engine. 

“I have to go,” Mellie says presently. “My first appointment’s in half an hour. Try to be nice to her.”

“I’m always nice to her,” he says in surprise, but Mellie rolls her eyes. 

“ _ You _ know what I mean. Be regular person nice, not just Clyde nice.”

He grumbles as she heads out to her car, pausing to exchange a few words with Rey. As one, both women glance at the window. Clyde jumps back, loath to let Rey catch him staring at her. After a few minutes, he hears Mellie’s car rumble down the gravel road. Clyde dithers around the cramped kitchen for a minute, pouring a glass of sweet tea from the pitcher. He heads outside, trying not to notice that Rey’s derriere is sticking up in the air. 

“I brought you some iced tea,” he says, fixing his eyes on the raised hood of his car. 

Rey pops up, smiling. “That’s nice of you.” She pulls off her gloves, wiping the sweat off her forehead with her wrist. 

Clyde can’t help watching her as she drinks. He watches her throat bob as she swallows, the glass sweating, condensation dripping down onto her chest. Clyde’s seen plenty of women drink, some of them with the intent to seduce, but none of them made his mouth dry the way Rey is right now. He realizes he’s gaping and shuts his mouth, trying not to stare. 

“Cheers,” Rey says, wiping her mouth. 

“How’s...the...car?” he asks, barely restraining a wince. 

“Good. Should be done in no time.” She tips back the rest of the iced tea. 

To keep himself from gaping at her again, he asks, “And are ya sure I can’t...compensate ya for your time?”

“For the hundredth time, Clyde, yes, I’m sure!” She rolls her eyes good-naturedly. “We’re neighbors, we help each other out. That...good old southern hospitality I keep hearing so much about.” 

Neighbors. Right. She’s doing this because they’re neighbors. Not because she actually  _ likes _ him. “Right.” 

“Can I use your bathroom?”

“‘Course,” he says. “I’ll show ya…” 

He leads her inside. He doesn’t really need to, since it’s a small unit and she could figure it out herself, but he needs something to do. He pours more sweet tea while she’s in the bathroom, willing the cold drink to settle his nerves, but then she steps out of the bathroom and looks at him and he knows he’s in trouble. 

She moves into the kitchen, never taking her eyes off his. She walks right up to him, and when they’re only a hair apart, she rests a hand over his chest. He swallows, sure she can feel his heart pounding against his ribs. 

“Clyde,” she says softly. 

He swallows again. “Yeah?” 

She tilts her face up to his. “Kiss me.”

Her lips are  _ right there _ , and she’s here, in his kitchen, touching him and telling her to kiss him, and Clyde starts to think that maybe, just maybe, Rey likes him after all. 

He lowers his head, brushing her lips with his. He moves to pull back, afraid, but the hand at his chest curls into his shirt, holding him there as she deepens the kiss. He doesn’t kiss many women--he hasn’t since he lost his hand, and even before that, he’d been awkward and gangly and not nearly as good-looking as Jimmy. Girls hadn’t wanted anything to do with him. 

But Rey... _ wants _ him. She’s kissing him hungrily, one hand fisted in his shirt while the other hooks in his belt. She  _ wants _ him. He groans, wrapping his arm around her. He isn’t wearing his artificial hand today, which might be for the best--useful as it is, it has a habit of getting caught in people’s clothes, and he’d hate to accidentally tear her clothes or--

Rey steps back just long enough to pull off her shirt. Clyde’s eyes widen as he takes her in. Her skin is smooth and freckled, and he can see the swell of her small breasts peeking from a black bra. Then she’s kissing him again, hands sliding under the hem of his shirt. He pulls back, breathing hard. 

“Are you sure…?”

She cuts him off with another kiss, one hand sliding down to his belt. “I’m sure. Is this okay?”

He bobs his head. “Yeah. Yes. It’s...fine. Good.” He’s babbling, which he doesn’t normally do. That’s how he knows he’s nervous. He’s already embarrassingly hard, excited at the prospect of someone other than him touching his cock. And not just anyone-- _ Rey _ , who’s beautiful and funny and  _ wants _ him. She unbuckles his belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans before reaching inside and pulling him out. Her eyes widen.

“Christ,” she whispers. “You’re huge.” 

“Mmph,” he says in response, his hand gripping the counter behind him. His grip tightens when Rey gets on her knees, looking up at him as her tongue flicks out to taste his head. He groans loud enough to wake the devil, head tipping back as she swirls her tongue around him. It feels so good, better than anything his hand can do, and he knows that he won’t last long. He pulls away gently, shoving himself back into his pants. “It’s...been awhile,” he says, cheeks aflame. “I don’t...I won’t last long if ya keep doin’ that.”

Rey’s eyes are wide, her pupils blown as she looks up at him. “Oh.” She looks...disappointed, wiping her mouth as she gets back to her feet. 

“Can I…” He clears his throat. “Can I eat ya out?”

Her smile returns. “Never had anyone ask me that before.”

“Never?” he asks in surprise.

She shakes her head. “No. But you can do whatever you want to me, Clyde.”

He swallows and, deciding not to muck this up with words, takes her hand and pulls her to his bedroom. His bed is unmade and some of his dirty clothes are on the floor, but Rey doesn’t seem to mind; she kisses him as soon as she crosses the threshold. He reaches for the button of her pants; she helps him, shimmying out of her pants and underwear. With a smile, she sits on the bed ( _ his bed _ ) and spreads her legs. 

Clyde takes a couple steps back to just...look at her. She’s so gorgeous, all golden skin and black curls and pink lips and spread and ready for  _ him _ . He nearly comes from that alone. 

“What are you doing all the way over there?” she asks. 

He flushes, taking a step towards her and sinking to his knees. He’s nervous--it’s been a while since he last did this, and he wants Rey to enjoy it. 

“It won’t bite,” she teases. 

He flushes again. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” She threads her fingers in his hair. “Don’t be nervous. Just kiss me.”

He does, kissing the pink folds of her sex and running his tongue up her slit. She moans softly, scratching his scalp encouragingly. He runs his tongue up and down her center, swirling gently around her clit. Her fingers tug harder, urging him on; he licks with gusto, like a castaway drinking water. He can taste her slick now--it’s sweet and heady and reminds him, somehow, of the meadow he used to play in as a kid. She’s got one foot up on the bed, her other leg hooked over his shoulder as he presses deeper. He wraps his hand around her thigh, holding her still as her hips begin to roll against his face. He dips his tongue in and out of her slit, spreading her arousal over her folds and around her clit. She’s moaning loudly now, chest heaving as he brings her closer to orgasm. 

“Right there,” she mewls, and lord, he doesn’t know how he’s going to make it without coming in his jeans. He presses closer and deeper and, on a whim, scrapes his teeth against her clit. 

Rey spasms against him, fingers gripping his hair almost painfully as she cries out. He can feel her come on his tongue, and it takes all of his willpower not to come with her. 

He kisses and licks her through the aftershocks, more than a little pleased with himself for getting her to come. She tugs him up by his hair, leaning down to kiss him hungrily. Then she tugs him the rest of the way onto the bed, scooting back to make room for both of them. He sits up to take off his shirt and then pauses, looking down at Rey lying in his bed, her naked body splayed out on his sheets. She’s  _ here _ . In his  _ bed _ . 

“What is it?” she asks.

“Take off your bra.” It comes out hoarser than he means it to, but her pupils dilate and she sits up, slipping out of the thing. 

Her breasts are, like the rest of her, perfect. Small and pert, he longs to take one in his mouth. The skin here is paler than the rest of her, the tops dusted with light freckles, and her nipples are a rosy sort of color that beg to be kissed. 

“Come here,” she murmurs, lying back and tugging him with her. He follows easily, bracing himself on his arm as he kisses her. His lips move down her neck; he scrapes his teeth along her pulse point and stirs a moan from her. Encouraged, he keeps kissing and scraping his teeth all the way down to one rosy nipple, which he licks tenderly. She moans again, fingers threading in his hair as he wraps his lips around her nipple. God, she tastes good. He wonders if she’ll let him eat her out again. 

The hand in his hair tugs him up for another kiss. “Clyde,” she whispers. “I want you to fuck me.” 

“Okay,” he says breathlessly. He leans over to his bedside table, where he knows he’s got a few condoms--just in case. He rips the packet with his teeth and rolls on the condom clumsily. He’s still painfully hard, but he knows now that he won’t come as soon as he’s inside her. He lines up the head of his cock with her slit and then slowly pushes in. 

It’s a good thing he doesn’t have any neighbors, because if he did, they’d all hear the noises he and Rey make when he bottoms out. He has to lean over her for a long moment, breathing in and out as she adjusts. 

_ Not yet, not yet _ , he begs his cock. It obeys, and when he knows he’ll be able to last for a respectable amount of time, he begins to thrust. He goes slowly, resting on his elbows and kissing her. Rey moans into his mouth, wrapping her legs around his waist and dragging her fingernails up and down his back. It draws some horrifically primal growl out of him, and when he looks down at Rey he sees her mouth hanging open. She smiles, tightening her legs around him. She keeps scratching his back, and when he nips at her neck, she moans loudly, her cunt tightening around his cock. 

_ Oh _ , he realizes, biting her a little harder and a little longer. She shudders against him, one hand seizing the hairs at the nape of his neck. He reaches up to take the other hand and pin it beside her head. Rey squirms in delight. “I’ve thought about this a lot,” she admits breathlessly. “I’ve thought about...unh...how good you’d feel...how hard you’d make me come…”

And oh, fuck, he’s perilously close, he’s got the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen wrapped around him and telling him in that breathless voice that she’s imagined him making her come, how is he going to last…?

He goes through some of the most complicated cocktails he knows just to keep from coming.  _ Take cream, lemon juice, lime juice, simple syrup, orange flower water, and fresh egg white into a shaker. Dry shake. Hard. Fill with ice and shake again. Strain into a...into a… _

“Harder,” she begs. 

He presses more of his weight into the hand holding down hers, moving a little faster, a little harder. 

_ Strain into a Collins glass. Pour a little bit of club soda in each half of the shaker to pick up...up...up… _

“Clyde,” she moans, reaching down to touch herself. “Oh fuck, Clyde, I’m so close, I’m so…”

“I want you to come,” he says. And, in a stroke of lust-induced boldness, he growls, “I wanna feel that sweet little cunt come on my cock.”

Before he can feel too horrified at the filthy thing he just said, Rey’s back arches and the walls of her cunt clench down on him. She half-moans, half-shouts, her foot digging into his back to urge him deeper. She doesn’t really need to—as soon as he realizes that she’s coming, that  _ he made her come _ , he completely loses it. He thrusts so hard that she cries out, burying his face in her shoulder as he finally, finally comes.

He starts to roll onto his side, but Rey keeps him on top of her with those strong legs. 

“I like the way you feel on top of me,” she murmurs, kissing his neck. “Just stay here for a minute.”

He does, settling between her legs and trying not to crush her. “Might be a while before you finish my car.”

“Yeah?” she hums, running her fingers through his hair. “Why’s that?”

“Because I don’t intend on lettin’ you out of this bed.”

Rey smiles. “I like the way you think, Clyde.” 


End file.
